mischiefmakersfandomcom-20200214-history
PHOENIX γ
Walk Through Merco is back - After only two levels too. Like Lunar and Tarus, he has a machine as well. The PHOENIX γ. This fight takes place in the air, where you can freekly move in all directions, and it's made up by three phases. Phase 1 As the fight begins, Merco get's off the PHOENIX γ, which is in the form of a drill. He'll do a spin attack at you, but when he stops, he's vulnerable. Grab his shield, and shake it to the side to take it. Now, he'll try to do slashes, and sword thrusts - Back off when he does this, but when you get a chance, steal his sword as well. Now it's time to do some damage. As you fight him, be careful for the drill. It can extend with a green energy beam, and this will hurt you, if you touch it. He'll begin charging, and ramming the sides of the stage. Grab either the lance or the shield (the lance works much btter, and does much more damage) and throw it at him, just as he bounces back, after hitting the sides. Two lance stabs, and/or several shield hits, and it's time for the beast change (phase 2). Phase 2 Now, the PHOENIX γ takes the form of a bird, and Merco sits on top of it. At the beggining of this phase, it will peck you; Dodge the peck, and grab the bird's head. Pull the head back, as much as you can, and then let go, and the head will push back, and do damage. The bird will now launch lasers, if you're within distance - although, to be able to hurt him again, you have to have him use the lasers until he stops. so, get close to him, and wait for him to launch them (from his wings) then boost to the bottom of the screen. Continue this, until he pecks you again; Grab the head, and pull it back again, but this time Merco will throw an energy wave at you, so pull it fast. After some more lasers, he will begin to peck you again. Although, this time, Merco will fire energy waves even before you grab it. Pull it back this time, and he'll enter his final phase. Phase 3 He's still a brid, but now he's in the background, while you're in the foreground. He starts by shooting machine gun fire at you. Dodge it, and he'll fire some missles. Just catch one, and throw it back, and this fight is over. If you miss all the missiles though, watch out for a white blast of energy, and wait until he shoots more. Gold Gem Beat the level without getting hit; This is one of the harder bosses to do this for; Only being surpassed by CERBERUS α. Keep in there though, and you'll get it. Triva *It's possible to grab his head while he shoots lasers, but it's hard. Game Play thumb|500px|right|Game Play Category:Levels Category:Mischief Makers Category:Boss Levels